Chapter 187
The Best Fodder (最高の餌, Saikō No Esa) is the 187th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Kite and the Amateur Hunters turn in their results from the biological survey to the Kakin government employee Wong. While there, they are told that Southernpiece has acquired a segment of a strange creature. They are unable to put it up for auction in fear of its legality, but are offering to sell it to a professional Hunter. Meanwhile, the Chimera Ant Queen has transformed her cave into a nest. Rows of eggs are seen hanging from the ceiling. Some of the eggs soon hatch into primitive Chimera Ant soldiers. She orders them to find her great volumes of nutritional food. She notes that she is running out of room in her cave to lay eggs, but if she wants to give birth to a king, she will need even stronger soldiers. Kite and his group, along with Gon and Killua travel to Southernpiece in order to inspect the body part of the mysterious creature. They notice that it looks similar to an insect's leg, but it's larger than any insect leg they've ever seen. The group also notes that the tarsus seems to be extremely similar to human fingers. They ask to take a sample from the specimen and head to where the leg was found, just south of Yorknew City. When they arrive, the group meets the local who found the leg. They search the immediate area but are unable to find anything. They propose that the creature might not even still be alive, or that the water currents carried it to another location. Because of a large forest close by, the group decides to split up and search it as well; however, the trail of the creature was lost, most likely because of rain. Kite receives a call from Monta and Podungo informing him of the tests results that were done on the specimen. They tell him that it seems to be extremely similar to a Chimera Ant Queen's leg. The Chimera Ants are designated quarantine level one creatures with an intense and dangerous appetite. The queen reproduces by Phagogenesis, a process in which the characteristics of her food are passed on to her offspring. They usually grow around 10 cm tall (4 in), but the creature they're tracking seems to be well over 2 m (6 ft)—large enough to prey on humans. With this information, the group continues their search. Elsewhere, two young children (Kurt and Reina) are walking through a forest. Kurt is four years older than his little sister, so he makes it his duty to protect her. While walking along, they are met by an Ant soldier. Although Kurt tries to make time for Reina's escape, the soldier captures both of the children and provides them as food for the Queen. Upon eating them, the Queen exclaims that they are the best food and that she needs more of them. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_187 ru:Главы_Арки_Муравьёв Category:Volume 18 Category:Chimera Ant arc